


Painkiller, the Hungergames AU

by AmbiWhats



Series: The ambi au [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Blood and Violence, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Multi, Shipping, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiWhats/pseuds/AmbiWhats
Summary: WELCOME TO THE AMBIVERSE, A UNIVERSE WHERE KATNISS'S DAD USED A CONDOM AND IT'S NOW THE 100TH ANUAL HUNGER GAMES
Series: The ambi au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119161
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Painkiller, the Hungergames AU

“WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE 100TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!!! OUR TRIBUTES HAVE SPENT MONTHS AND MONTHS COMPETING IN CHALLENGES TO EARN THERE SPOT RIGHT HERE ON THIS VERY PARADE-” “HERE COME THE TRIBUTES NOW AMBI,”   
“RIGHT YOU ARE MELON, and here come the tributes from district one, sapnap and dream, oh how stylish they are can’t you agree Niamh?”  
“Oh i can i mean just look at dreams outfit, green really is his color”  
“Oh and you would know all about green wouldn’t you Ambi?”  
“I believed no one asked you Melon, now onto Sapnaps outfit i mean, the fire, stunning, akin to Peta Mallark and Madge Undersee’s looks some 20 years ago, tho none of us here remember that, eh ladies?” the two ladies on either side of Ambi laugh at his quip  
“OH and don't look now but here comes the tributes from district 2! MY MY, they look amazing just look at that red and black ensemble on bad, AND IS THAT, Melon is that a diamond suit on Skeppy?”  
“You know I believe it is Ambi, well we certainly know who’s going to steal the show in these games!”  
“My my look at all these tributes, we can’t talk about them all but we’ll get some one on one time with them soon enough, for now it's time for President Sclatt to give his speech.”

The camera pans to a man, in his late 20s in a truely old fashioned suit and ram horns, he gives his speech about how much of an honor this is, how the tributes should be grateful they made it this far, but all the tributes really felt was fear, and the fear continued as the entered the building to prepare for the interviews.  
As the president walked away he whispers to his aid, "let the games begin".


End file.
